dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastic Tower
Details *'Title:' 환상거탑 / Hwansanggeotap *'Also known as:' Fantasy Tower *'Genre:' Comedy, thriller, fantasy, mystery *'Episodes:' 8 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jul-17 to 2013-Sep-04 *'Air time:' Wednesday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Fantastic Tower OST Synopsis A mix of comic imagination, mystery and thriller story in fantasy omnibus drama. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Episode 1 Part 1. Respect for Human Rights *Kang Sung Jin as Min Chul *Lee Ha Rin (이하린) as Mi Sun *Nam Sung Jin as Gan Soo Part 2. Time Bank *Jo Dal Hwan as Kim Sang Jin *Kim Sa Hee as Lee Eun Sun ;Episode 2 Part 1. X Project *Ahn Jae Mo as Kang Dong Wook *Kim Seung Hyun (김승현) as Kang Dong Min *Shin Ji Soo as Park Hyun Jin Part 2. Memory Maker *Kang Sung Min as Sung Tae Joon *Jung Wook as Kim Hyo Jung *Lee Byung Wook as Jun Byung Hak ;Episode 3 Part 1. Online Verbal Abuser *Hong Kyung In as Hyung Shik *Sung Eun as Lily Part 2. Face Off *Cha Hyun Jung as Ji Soo *Kim Jung Mi (김정미) as Ji Min *Jung Wook as Min Suk *Kim Se Hee (김세희) as May ;Episode 4 Part 1. Flyers *Danny Ahn as Dal Soo *Lee Ha Rin (이하린) as beautiful flyer girl *Yoon Jin Young (윤진영) as Myung Soo Part 2. Children's City *Kim Chae Yun as Go Yoo Mi *Kim So Jung (김소정) as singer child *Sung Yoo Bin as mayor ;Episode 5 ''Part 1. Spoiler *Song Jae Rim as Yong Wan *Sol Bi as Eun Sung Part 2. Will Erase the Past *Kwak Ji Min as Yoo Mi *Hwang Joon Won (황준원) as Young Jong *Lee Tae Young (이태영) as Mi Young ;Episode 6 ''Part 1. Polyandry *Ahn Hye Kyung as Mi Yun *Jung Myung Ok (정명옥) as Hee Sun *Im Ji Woon (임지운) as Yoo Suk *Yoon Jin Young (윤진영) as Ki Soo *Kim Dae Hyun (김대현) as Min Ki *Kang Suk Jung as bartender Part 2. Virtual City *Lee Sang In as Hwan Joo *Han Seul Ah (한슬아) as Ha Na *Oh Soo Min as Yoon Hee *Jang Yoon Hee (장윤희) as couple manager ;Episode 7 ''Part 1. Idol Honey *Park Min Kyung (박민경) as Mal Sook *Shim Hyun Sup as Sang Shik *Lee Seung Yub as Seung Yub Part 2. Computer Head *Lee Kyun as Seung Kwan *Lee Ji Yool (이지율 of Dalshabet) as Yun Soo *Bae Ki Sung as english teacher ;Episode 8 Part 1. Reincarnation *Oh Tae Ha (오태하) as Hwan Suk *Han So Young as Yoo Ri *Lee Jae Hwan as Tae Soo *Lee Min Hyuk as Min Ho *Yoo Tae Woong as Sun Ho *Lee Hyun Bin Part 2. Avatar App *Kim Bin Woo as Song Hyun Ji *Hwang Joon Won (황준원) as team leader *Lee Chae Ri (이채리) as team leader *Han Choon Il (한춘일) as president Production Credits *'Producer:' Im Se Bin (임세빈) *'Director:' Lee Sung Won (이성원) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Ki Ho (김기호), Lee Kwang Geun (이광근) External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), http://etv.sbs.co.kr/news/news_content.jsp?article_id=E10004417236, (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:TVN Category:Comedy Category:Thriller Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery